


Tryptyk Jazzowy

by Haszyszymora



Series: Slashe okołowojenne [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, przedwojenne
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwsza część. Istnieje z powodu "You've got that thing" w wykonaniu Conala Fowkesa.<br/>Z podziękowaniami dla Altair Black, która wymyśliła tytuł. W Wasze ręce, towarzyszko!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Na cztery ręce

Wyszedł na spacer, żeby usłyszeć cokolwiek oprócz własnych myśli i melodii plączącej się pod palcami. Cokolwiek. Pokrzykiwania gazeciarzy, szurgot kroków, nawet utrapiony warkot samochodów na ulicy. Śpiew ptaków, śmiechy i nawoływania dzieci w Burggartenie.

You've got that thing, you've got that thing,  
That thing that makes birds forget to sing...

Dzięki Bogu, jest w Wiedniu, nie w Nowym Jorku. Nie musi już wcale słuchać ani myśleć o tym, co Amerykanie nazywają muzyką.  
Jazz, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, musi być wyjątkowym osiągnięciem kultury – nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło się, by Austria nie mógł znieść jakiejkolwiek muzyki.  
Ordynarny tekst, żałośnie uboga melodia. Prostacki rytm, przywodzący na myśl podrygiwanie źrebaka albo dziecko skaczące na skakance. O, właśnie, dziecko. Dziecinada. Dzie-ci-na-da, dzie-ci-na-da, you’ve got that thing, you’ve got that...  
Dość. Dzięki Bogu, jest w Wiedniu, nie w Nowym Jorku.  
\- Zgorszyłbym się na śmierć – mówi do siebie Austria, żwawym krokiem przemierzając alejki Burggartenu. Sekundę później przystaje raptownie, uświadomiwszy sobie, czyje słowa właśnie powtórzył. A żeby to...!  
Mniejsza już o rytm, melodię czy tekst – w piosenkach Ameryki najgorsze jest to, że one nucą się same.

Yes, you've got that thing, that certain thing!

*

Gdyby poprosić Austrię o scharakteryzowanie Nowego Jorku jednym słowem, zawahałby się między „chaos” i „hałas”. Hałas ulic zatłoczonych jak targowiska, chaos toczących się kół, a do tego tygiel narodowości, jaskrawe kobiety i niechlujni mężczyźni, wszyscy solidarnie uwędzeni w tym samym smogu.  
Całe szczęście, że był w Nowym Jorku przelotem, tylko jeden dzień.

*

Natknęli się na siebie przypadkiem, na ulicy. W pierwszej kolejności na Rodericha spadł gwizd przedzierający się nawet przez jazgot ulicy, a potem z najbliższej bramy wybiegł Alfred w całej rozwianej okazałości, wiążący krawat i pogwizdujący jedną z tych swoich wulgarnych murzyńskich piosenek.  
\- O, ty tutaj? – zdziwił się wesoło. – Miło cię widzieć.  
\- Tylko przelotem – odpowiedział wymijająco Austria. - Nie chcę cię dłużej zatrzymywać, więc...  
\- Słuchaj, teraz się trochę spieszę, ale wpadnij do mnie po południu, okej? Mam coś, co ci się spodoba – Ameryka po raz ostatni błysnął zębami w uśmiechu i zniknął w tłumie, zanim Austria zdążył taktownie odmówić.

*

W opinii Austrii każdy fortepian jest dziełem sztuki, a Steinway to już wręcz dzieło geniuszu. Nieważne, w czyim domu stoi.  
\- Ładny – orzekł z chłodnym uznaniem, na próbę wygrywając kilka taktów „Für Elise”.  
\- A zagraj coś jazzowego – Ameryka jak gdyby nigdy nic oparł się o jego ramię, popatrzył z bliska roześmianymi, niebieskimi oczami. – Co, Austria? Zagrasz? Jesteś przecież muzykalny.  
\- Obawiam się, że nie gustuję w tego rodzaju muzyce – odpowiedział sztywno Roderich. Za słabo znał Alfreda, nie wiedział jeszcze, jak trudno go zniechęcić.  
\- Ale to jest naprawdę dobre! Cole mnie nauczył jakiś czas temu, posłuchaj tylko... You've got that thing, you've got that thing...  
O tak, Austria słuchał, wsłuchiwał się i wpatrywał, osłupiały z oburzenia.  
Nie chodziło już nawet o samą piosenkę, chodziło o sposób, w jaki Ameryka grał. Jego ręce nie grały, one... podrygiwały, właśnie tak, palce podrygiwały raźnie wzdłuż klawiatury. Zresztą cały Ameryka podrygiwał, kołysał się lekko do rytmu. I śmiał się! Śpiewał, oczywiście, nucił cały czas, ale jego głos aż wibrował od tłumionego śmiechu.

You've got that charm, that subtle charm  
That makes young farmers desert the farm  
'Cause you've got that thing, that certain thing

Tak po prostu zanosił się śmiechem przy Steinwayu! Gdyby Niemcy zaczął się tak wygłupiać...  
Ale Ameryka nie jest Niemcami, Austria nie mógł go zbesztać. I poprawić mu nieporządnie zawiązanego krawata też nie mógł.  
\- Dość! – uciął ostro. – Wystarczy. Nie czuję się przekonany.  
Ameryka urwał w pół taktu, uniósł na Rodericha oczy, w których widniała typowa dla młodych mieszanka wyższości i kpiny.  
\- Wiesz, chciałem skrzyknąć Cole’a, parę dziewczynek i wyciągnąć cię na dancing – powiedział. – Ale chyba zgorszyłbyś się na śmierć.  
Zgorszył się, też coś. Zwariowałby!

*

Tak naprawdę w Wiedniu wcale nie jest spokojnie. Nigdzie nie jest. Rok 1938 najwyraźniej zapisze się w historii jako rok ciągłego niepokoju.  
Marsz, szyby drżące od kolumny wojskowych butów, lewa-prawa, lewa-prawa. Baczność! Samochody, coraz więcej samochodów na ulicach, warkot motorów prawie zagłusza bezładny, cywilny tupot nóg. Łapanka! A dalej, tylko parę kroków na zachód, powietrze przecina już świst spadających bomb.  
\- Wojna to kwestia miesięcy, mówię ci! – Głos Gilberta też ma w sobie coś z marszu, brzmi jak zgrzyt żwiru pod ciężkimi butami. - I to jeszcze w rytm Wagnera. No, Austria, to ci się chyba spodoba?  
\- Niewątpliwie – pomrukuje bez przekonania Austria. To prawda, Führerowi nie można odmówić dobrego gustu. Wagner, wspaniale.  
Tylko że wojna, błyskawiczna czy nie, jest potwornie hałaśliwa. Często krwawią od niej uszy.

*

Niemcy pisze na maszynie tak, jak kiedyś grał na fortepianie. Stuk-stuk-stuk. W skupieniu, stuk-stuk-stuk, równym tempem, stuk-stuk-stuk, ale bez szczególnego nabożeństwa.  
\- Potrafiłbyś jeszcze zagrać coś z Beethovena?  
Kiedy Niemcy unosi wzrok, w jego niebieskich oczach nie ma ani odrobiny światła, są poważne i matowe.  
\- To nie jest czas na muzykę – odpowiada krótko. Stuk-stuk-stuk.  
No tak, oczywiście. Austria odwraca się do okna, odruchowo próbuje wystukać rytm o parapet. Przecież jeszcze niedawno potrafił zagrać „Für Elise” nawet przez sen. Raz-dwa-trzy, you’ve-got-that...  
Rzeczywiście, to nie jest czas na muzykę.

*

Chaos, hałas, tygiel, a teraz w dodatku fajerwerki neonów. Doprawdy, Nowy Jork to czyste szaleństwo i nic poza szaleństwem. Nie ma w nim nawet groźby.

You've got what Adam craved when he  
With love for Eve was tortured  
She only had an apple tree  
But you, you've got an orchard.

Ameryka uśmiecha się już z daleka, lekko unosi kapelusz. Podbiega, z każdym krokiem w innym kolorze, czarno-zielony, czarno-niebieski, czarno-czerwony, zwariowany jak całe miasto. Kiedy jest już całkiem blisko, okazuje się, że nawet pachnie... kolorowo, po trochu damskimi perfumami, po trochu własną wodą kolońską, po trochu cygarami, po trochu zgrzanym tłumem.  
Kapelusz założył na bakier.

\- Rozumiem, że dostałeś mój telegram? – upewnia się Austria, cofając się lekko przed tym szaleństwem.  
\- No jasne! Chyba się nie spóźniłem? Wybacz, Austria, myślałem, że się wyrobię, wleciałem tylko na chwilę, pogadać z Glennem przed występem...  
\- Piłeś?  
\- Coś ty, tylko kieliszek – Ameryka macha beztrosko ręką, po raz kolejny błyska zębami w uśmiechu. – Mniejsza o to. Więc jednak przekonałeś się do jazzu?  
\- Nie. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, z czym mam do czynienia.  
\- Aha, czyli chcesz wiedzieć, na co narzekasz? Też może być.  
Austria przywykł już do tego, że nikomu nie wyjawia prawdziwych pobudek swojego postępowania, nawet żonie, nawet rodzinie. Nie czuje się w obowiązku tłumaczyć Ameryce, że za jedyne lekarstwo na natrętną melodię uznał zagranie jej do końca.

*

Kiedy przemierzają kolejną Aleję, Piątą, Dziesiątą, Pięćdziesiątą, Austria już od dłuższego czasu przygląda się Ameryce. Coś jest nie tak, Roderich wyczuwa jakiś niewłaściwy element, tylko nie wie jeszcze, jaki. Ponuro wbija wzrok w chodnik.  
I wtedy zauważa. Nie idą w nogę.  
Austria tak już przywykł do równego marszu, że w pierwszej chwili odruchowo próbuje wyrównać, iść tym samym rytmem. W następnej uświadamia sobie, że to praktycznie niemożliwe. Ameryka nie idzie równo, stawia raz dłuższe, raz krótsze kroki, w dodatku ma po kowbojsku rozkołysany chód. I po wielkomiejsku prędki, po schodach właściwie biegnie, przeskakuje po dwa stopnie, po trzy.  
\- Zaczekaj! Na litość boską, zachowujmy się jak dorośli...  
Ameryka chodzi rytmem nie do powtórzenia.

*

\- Dobra – odzywa się Alfred, ciskając w kąt kapelusz i marynarkę. Do licha, znowu niechlujnie zawiązał krawat. - Mamy już ustalone, że gorszy cię jazz i dancingi. Ale Jack Daniel’s chyba jest do przyjęcia?  
\- O, nie.  
\- Austria, nie bądź Niemcy.  
\- Nie przyleciałem po to, żeby się upijać!  
\- Po jednym na rozgrzewkę, Austria. Jesteś u mnie, lecimy na moich warunkach. – Ameryka stawia na stoliku dwie szklanki whisky. – Nie umrzesz od tego.  
\- Powiedziałem: nie. W ilu językach mam powtórzyć?  
\- A idź do diabła – Alfred wychyla duszkiem swoją szklankę, po czym siada do fortepianu. Pięknie. Nie dość, że niepoważny i niedbale ubrany, to jeszcze podchmielony. – No, to czego chciałeś się nauczyć? „You’ve got that thing”? Siadaj koło mnie, tu masz nuty.  
Austria siada obok, sięga po nuty, wygrywa na próbę kilka taktów. You've got that thing, you've got that thing... Palce podrygują raźnie wzdłuż klawiatury, podskakują jak źrebaki. Ameryka wzrusza ramionami, napotykając spojrzenie Rodericha.  
\- To się dobrze gra na cztery ręce – rzuca tonem wyjaśnienia.

You've got that thing, you've got that thing,  
That thing that makes birds forget to sing  
Yes, you've got that thing, that certain thing!

Kiedy ostatni raz grałem na cztery ręce, zastanawia się Austria. Kiedy Niemcy był jeszcze dzieckiem? Tak, chyba tak, ile to już będzie...  
Ameryka poufale szturcha go łokciem, oczy ma niebieskie i roześmiane. Pachnie kolorowo.  
\- Hej, Austria, nie gramy w kościele! Rozluźnij się trochę.  
Melodia nie jest skomplikowana, nie sprawia Austrii wielkich trudności. Jedna zwrotka, dwie, dłonie wpadają w rytm, palce same przebiegają klawiaturę w idealnej zgodzie z drugą parą rozbrykanych rąk.  
Ameryka znowu daje się ponieść piosence, podryguje lekko do rytmu, głos wibruje mu od śmiechu.

You've got those ways, those taking ways  
That make me rush off to Cartier's  
For a wedding ring, you've got that thing.

Dwa głosy.  
Właśnie tak, jak dwa zgrzane, stykające się ramiona. I nagle Austria zaczyna rozumieć, na czym polega problem z Ameryką.  
\- Austria? Z czego się śmiejesz?  
Ameryka jest jak jazz. Sam się nuci w głowie.


	2. Zawrót, pada wszystko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popełniam tu potworny anachronizm, jednak, uwierzcie: kiedy po raz trzeci znajduje się bazę dla tekstu i po raz trzeci odkrywa, że baza powstała trzydzieści lat po jego akcji (1939) doprawdy można się załamać. Z drugiej strony, piszę przecież o mandze, w której w 1945 mieli laptopa, toteż mam nadzieję, że zawirowania z czasem zostaną mi wybaczone. ;)  
> Inspiracja: "Ain't love a kick?" Deana Martina. 
> 
> Dla Syriuszowej, jazzowej duszy Mirriel.

Przez ostatnie pół roku Austria zdążył już przyzwyczaić się do tego, że Ameryka jest zazwyczaj otoczony ludźmi, zaś wieczory przy Piątej Alei oznaczają godziny szczytu życia towarzyskiego, kiedy trzeba się nauczyć oddychać papierosowym dymem, a goście zajmują wszystkie możliwe miejsca do siedzenia… Czy też raczej zajmowaliby, gdyby nie chodzili cały czas z miejsca na miejsce. Doprawdy, jeśli Piąta Aleja ma być najruchliwszą w Nowym Jorku, to apartament na rogu z Trzydziestą Dziewiątą musi być najruchliwszym przy Alei.  
Paradoksalnie właśnie tutaj, wśród śmiechów, wrzawy i jazzu Roderich zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jak zatłoczona jest Europa. Na Starym Kontynencie, gdzie mieszka się praktycznie okno w okno, przeciętny kraj raczej nie poświęca czasu na przelotne znajomości; za dużo energii pochłaniają te trwające od wieków. Oczywiście, zdarzają się wyjątki, jednak dotyczą one ludzi, cóż, wyjątkowych. Przez „towarzystwo” w Europie rozumie się raczej władców, wojskowych i myślicieli epoki; ludzi, których pamięta się przez wieki, nie jazzmanów, tancerzy i rozrywkowe żony biznesmenów, chwilowych jak modne piosenki.  
\- Al, skarbie, może coś zaśpiewam?  
\- Delia, skarbie, czy ty mi grozisz?  
„Al, skarbie”. Do licha, Ameryka przecież musi sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, że nie jest i nigdy nie będzie…  
To była kolejna rzecz, do której Austria musiał się przyzwyczaić. Do tej pory ludzie nazywali go Austrią bądź panem Austrią i nikomu nawet nie przeszło przez myśl, że można spróbować inaczej. Tymczasem w Nowym Jorku z trudem wywalczył to, by nazywano go Roderichem, nie Rodem. Ostatecznie istnieją przecież pewne granice.  
Austria patrzy, jak Delia – pulchna blondynka, niespełniona śpiewaczka i dwukrotna rozwódka – staje na krześle i zaczyna swoim donośnym głosem, którego nie udało jej się sprzedać na Broadwayu:

How lucky can one guy be;  
I kissed her and she kissed me  
Like the fella once said,  
Ain't that a kick in the head?

To raczej przeciętny głos i przeciętny śpiew, nie jest ani odrobinę gorszy od tego, co można usłyszeć w czasie pochodów w Wiedniu czy Berlinie – a jednak Austria marszczy brwi z dezaprobatą.  
„Al, skarbie”. To naprawdę było w złym guście.

*

Jazz to nie muzyka, tylko pewne szczególne zjawisko, któremu należałoby się przyjrzeć z bliska – tak Austria tłumaczy swoje wyjazdy do Ameryki przed Wodzem i braćmi. Broń Boże, nie uczy się go dla przyjemności. To tylko próba zrozumienia zjawiska. Ciekawość badacza, można powiedzieć.  
Jeśli chodzi o wersję prawdziwą i nieoficjalną, Austria dla własnej wygody postanowił jej nie ustalać. Czasem, kiedy wysiada z samolotu po tamtej stronie Atlantyku, dochodzi do smutnego wniosku, że przyleciał po prostu po to, żeby się upić. A czasem, w chwilach takich jak ta – kiedy ma okno migoczące Nowym Jorkiem z prawej, jazz i śmiech Ameryki z lewej strony, a do tego jeszcze szklankę whisky w ręce – nie wie już nawet, czym tak właściwie się upija.

The room was completely black  
I hugged her and she hugged back.  
Like the sailor said, quote,  
"Ain't that a hole in the boat?"

Delia produkuje się nadal, ktoś gwiżdże, ktoś inny próbuje wtórować.  
\- Wiecie co? – odzywa się Ameryka, ze śmiechem ściągając śpiewaczkę z krzesła. - Wynieśmy się z tym występem, zanim sąsiedzi wezwą policję.  
Problem z amerykańskimi piosenkami polega na tym, że nie sposób ich zatrzymać, kiedy już ktoś zacznie. Piosenka plącze się pod językami jak rzucony kłębek włóczki, toczy po schodach razem z całym towarzystwem. Podskakuje nierówno i nieskładnie, ale nie wygląda na to, by ktokolwiek się tym przejmował.

My head keeps spinning;  
I go to sleep and keep grinning;  
If this is just the beginning,  
My life's gonna be beautiful.

Schody wydają się Austrii bardziej kręte niż wtedy, gdy po nich wchodził.

*

Po tej stronie Atlantyku alkohol jest szaleństwem jeszcze na długo przed uderzeniem do głowy. Austria kołysze wolno kieliszkiem, w którym błękit przechodzi w zieleń, zieleń w żółć, żółć w pomarańcz z kolejnym, całkiem absurdalnym pasmem zieleni.  
\- Oczywiście wiesz, że to się nie sprawdza na dłuższą metę? – pyta, a Ameryka odpowiada zdziwionym uśmiechem.  
\- Co się nie sprawdza?  
\- Te drobne przyjaźnie – mówi powoli Roderich i nagle spostrzega na twarzy Alfreda wyraz, który tyle razy oglądał w Europie, dobrze znany, przygraniczny grymas. Spróbuj zrobić jeszcze krok, intruzie.  
\- Jasne, mogę przecież gadać do siebie – odpowiada spokojnie Ameryka. – Albo może kupię sobie zwierzątko, co, Austria?  
\- Przecież zawsze możesz kontaktować się z Europą.  
\- Nie dałbym za całą tę twoją Europę ani jednego z tych tutaj. Rozumiemy się, przyjacielu?  
Austria nie odpowiada, zamiast tego z głębokim namysłem rozgryza kostkę lodu, zimno, tak zimno. Alfred dopija szybko swojego drinka, a potem nagle uśmiecha się i klepie go w ramię, znów po amerykańsku przyjacielski i otwarty.  
\- Nie zrozum mnie źle – mówi, wstając. – Lubię cię, Austria. Jesteś staroświecki jak kamień łupany, ale naprawdę cię lubię.

*

Piosenka toczy się za nimi na dancing, a nawet jeszcze dalej, zwija się i zaczyna od początku, bo Ameryka zna lidera sekcji – dobrodusznego, czarnoskórego trębacza zwanego Satchmo – i, jak twierdzi, jest „w nastroju na ten kawałek”.

I've sun- shine enough to spread;  
It's like the fella said,  
"Tell me quick  
Ain't love like a kick in the head?"

\- Zatańczymy?  
\- Może innym razem – Austria uśmiecha się chłodno znad drinka. To już czwarty chłodny uśmiech i piąty drink tej nocy. – Przepraszam, czekam na kogoś.  
Przepraszam, myśli, ale jeśli jazz jest dla muzyka drobnym grzeszkiem, to swing - ostatecznym upadkiem. Zwłaszcza dla muzyka staroświeckiego jak kamień łupany. Wszak co innego siąść do fortepianu i puścić w ruch kilka zwariowanych, wesołych nut, a co innego szastać na wszystkie strony rękami, nogami i tancerką.  
Roderich patrzy na tańczących z bezpiecznego miejsca przy barze – Ameryka obtańcowuje właśnie jakąś Murzynkę w zielonej sukni - i zastanawia się, jakim cudem Alfred może w tym zamieszaniu nie gubić nie tylko kroku, ale również kończyn.

My head keeps spinning;  
I go to sleep and keep grinning;  
If this is just the beginning,  
My life's gonna be beautiful.

Na parkiecie trzepoczą spódnice, w kieliszku kolory, a tuż obok rzęsy jakiejś utrapionej, ucekinowanej baby.  
\- Obserwowałam pana – mówi, składając usta w idiotyczne czerwone kółeczko. – Wiem, za czym pan tęskni, ma pan to w oczach. Panu jest wewnętrznie zimno, zgadłam, prawda? I tęskni pan za kimś, przed kim można otworzyć zamarznięte serce…  
\- Jeśli kiedyś zamarznie, na pewno się z panią skontaktuję - zapewnia Austria i zamawia jeszcze jednego drinka – bez lodu, na wszelki wypadek – po czym unosi kieliszek pod światło, udając, że patrzy na grę kolorów w szkle.  
Patrzy na Amerykę.

*

Oczywiście, że to musiało się stać. Jeśli piosenka toczy się wokół ciebie przez cały wieczór - She's telling me we'll be wed – w tę i z powrotem, to musi wreszcie dojść do tego, że - She's picked out a king size bed – motasz się w nią, zaplątujesz tak beznadziejnie, że nie sposób zrobić kroku naprzód.  
I couldn't feel any better or I'd be sick…  
\- No, Austria, nieźle dałeś sobie w palnik.  
\- Chodnik jest oblodzony…  
\- W każdym razie odprowadzę cię, żebyś się nie rozpłaszczył gdzieś po drodze.  
Chodnik jest oblodzony, szklisty i stąd to podzwanianie, to dzwonią obcasy kobiet idących przed nimi; bo przecież nie kostki lodu o szkło kieliszka? Na Amerykę – rozchełstanego mimo mrozu, zgrzanego tańcem, o mocnym chwycie, dobry Boże, kiedy otoczył go ramieniem? – patrzy się też trochę jak przez kieliszek, jest taki absurdalnie kolorowy, ale to tylko dlatego, że właśnie przechodzą pod neonami. Nic w tym alkoholowego, nawet, jeśli Roderich przez chwilę odczuwa równie absurdalną pokusę, by wypić go jednym haustem, a potem… Potem…  
Koniec picia na dziś, nakazuje sobie Austria – i nawet byłby na siebie zły, gdyby tylko nie zapomniał.

*

How lucky can one guy be;  
I kissed her and she kissed me  
Like the fella once said,  
Ain't that a kick in the head!?

Nawet w amerykańskich piosenkach istnieje pewien rytm i pewne reguły; jedna z nich mówi na przykład, że piosenkę powinno się raczej śpiewać niż krzyczeć. Ale Alfred najwyraźniej nie należy do osób, które przejmują się takimi detalami.  
\- Zlituj się, obudzisz cały hotel…  
\- Twoja wina! Mówiłem, żebyś zatrzymał się u mnie.  
\- I puść mnie, czuję się lepiej.  
Są już właściwie pod samymi drzwiami do apartamentu Austrii, kiedy Ameryka bez ostrzeżenia łapie go znowu i raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, miota w nieskładnej parodii swingu, raz, dwa…  
\- Zwariowałeś!? – Austria wyrywa się gwałtownie i opiera ciężko o ścianę, gdy pluszowy dywan prześlizguje mu się pod nogami jak oblodzony chodnik. Odruchowo popatruje w głąb korytarza, przyzwyczajony, że do każdych drzwi może być przyklejone „życzliwe” ucho, przez każdą dziurkę od klucza może patrzeć czyjeś oko.  
\- Daj spokój, nikt nie widział. – Ameryka zdejmuje okulary, po czym zagaduje swobodnie, chowając szkła do kieszeni: - Noszę je dla picu, wiesz?  
\- I…?  
\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, Austria, że nie jestem ślepy. Zauważyłem, że przesiedziałeś cały wieczór. – Alfred błyska zębami w uśmiechu, a potem nachyla się, popatruje z bliska roześmianymi, niebieskimi oczami; z tak bliska, że Roderich czuje jego ciepły oddech i przez jedną obłąkaną chwilę myśli, że…

Tell me quick, oh ain't love a kick?  
Tell me quick, ain't love a kick in the head?

\- Gapiłeś się na mnie, przyjacielu.  
Następna chwila jest jeszcze bardziej obłąkana od poprzedniej.


	3. Gramofonowa płyta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tak oto dobiłam do trzeciej części, po raz kolejny popełniając anachronizm i przy okazji, zdaje się, odbijając raczej w stronę popu tradycyjnego. Mam nadzieję, że i tym razem zostanie mi to wybaczone. ;)  
> Inspiracja: "New York, New York" Sinatry.

Teraz jak wielki saksofon brzmi  
noc taka srebrna naokół.

K.I. Gałczyński

 

Pomimo, że w swoim życiu stoczył już wiele wojen, a widział jeszcze więcej, Austria wciąż daje się zaskoczyć tej ciszy, jaka zapada na chwilę przed wybuchem. Obywatele czekający na wspaniałą przyszłość narodu niemieckiego milczą wyczekująco. Młodzi chłopcy, te dzieci, które mają zobaczyć wojnę po raz pierwszy, milczą niecierpliwie i zawzięcie, nawet zgorączkowany Prusy milknie, staje się skupiony i czujny. Milczy te kilka płyt pożyczonych od Ameryki, których Austria nie ma odwagi przesłuchać w domu.  
W sierpniu 1939 roku, pomiędzy szurgotem kroków, rykiem samochodów i salwami egzekucji można usłyszeć, jak cała Trzecia Rzesza wstrzymuje oddech.

Start spreading the news  
I am leaving today  
I want to be a part of it  
New York, New…

Melodia urywa się nagle, gdy Austria spostrzega, że nie jest sam. Niemcy stoi w progu, przyglądając mu się z wyrazem niebotycznego zdumienia na twarzy.  
\- To ty gwizdałeś?  
\- Owszem – odpowiada chłodno Roderich. I może nawet trochę wyzywająco, ale cóż poradzić, ostatnimi czasy jest prawdziwym kłębkiem nerwów. Ludwig tylko unosi brwi.  
\- Znowu lecisz do Ameryki – stwierdza, nie pyta.  
\- Znowu – potwierdza Austria, odruchowo wygładzając klapy garnituru. Od kilku miesięcy zakłada cywilne ubrania tylko wtedy, gdy wylatuje do Nowego Jorku, w domu wszyscy trzej chodzą w mundurach. Oczekuje się od nich, że będą dawać dobry przykład.  
\- Oczywiście pamiętasz, że za pięć dni…  
\- Pamiętam, Niemcy. Wrócę na czas.  
Niemcy patrzy na niego przez chwilę, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć.  
\- Myślę – odzywa się wreszcie, ostrożnie dobierając słowa – że to naprawdę nie jest dobry czas na muzykę.  
Austria ma wrażenie, że młodszy brat mówi mu zupełnie co innego, niż zamierzał.

*

\- No nie, chyba żartujesz! Nie przesłuchałeś nawet kawałka?  
\- Naprawdę nie miałem okazji.  
\- Ech, człowieku… - Ameryka kręci głową. Siedzi wprost na podłodze, przeglądając rozrzucone niedbale płyty, te same płyty, z którymi Roderich obchodził się jak z najcenniejszą porcelaną. – Oczywiście to nadrobisz, wiesz o tym?  
Austria nie odpowiada. Za bardzo pochłania go panowanie nad własnymi rękami, które wprost go świerzbią, bo Alfred – jak zwykle zresztą – zawiązał krawat niedbale, byle jak, tak, że… Ach, do diabła. Roderich przyklęka obok, stanowczo poprawia Ameryce krawat, a Alfred tylko uśmiecha się błazeńsko, i, jak to on, korzysta z nadarzającej się okazji.  
Pocałunek jest powolny, przeciągły jak buczenie saksofonu.

*

Od tamtego pamiętnego zimowego wieczoru widują się, kiedy tylko mogą, tak więc Austria zdążył już opanować jazz w stopniu zadowalającym. Teraz całkiem bezwiednie uczy się hałasu.  
Jego bracia zapewne byliby zdumieni, słysząc, jak milczący, wiecznie wycofany Roderich nuci – These vagabond shoes, they are longing to stray, co prawda tylko po cichu i tylko wtedy, gdy są z Ameryką sami - piosenki Sinatry, nie dbając o to, że kaleczy je swoim twardym, germańskim akcentem; jak zaśmiewa się z wygłupów Alfreda albo z tych filmów, na które chodzą czasem do kina i z których przeszło połowa jest zakazana w Rzeszy; jak pogwizduje. Prusy i Niemcy byliby zdumieni, gdyby go usłyszeli. Ale na pewno nie dziwiliby się tak, jak dziwi się sam Roderich.  
Zresztą to wszystko wina Ameryki.  
Kiedy Ameryka nie mówi, to nuci. Kiedy nie nuci, to pogwizduje, a kiedy nie pogwizduje, to przynajmniej nastawia jakąś płytę. A teraz, przechodząc obok fortepianu od niechcenia wygrywa kawałek melodii. Austria uśmiecha się pod nosem. Ameryka w oczywisty sposób popisuje się przed nim i przez sekundę Roderich ma wrażenie, że idzie ku niemu tamto niesforne, szczerbate dziecko, braciszek Anglii, a on sam… On sam…  
On sam czułby się bardzo staro, gdyby tylko w Nowym Jorku można było być starym.

*

\- Anglia był u mnie ostatnio – informuje Ameryka, przeglądając nuty. – Wie, że się widujemy i przyszedł z tej okazji pozrzędzić.  
Roderich niespokojnie unosi głowę. Anglia. Uparty wyspiarz, którego trzeba będzie sobie zjednać, bo to kosztuje mniej energii niż zmuszanie go do posłuszeństwa. Trzeba będzie, co wcale nie znaczy, że się uda.  
\- Co mówił? – pyta zdawkowo, wygrywając pierwsze takty.

Start spreading the news,  
I am leaving today…

Ameryka parska, dołącza do niego, nieco za mocno bijąc w klawisze.

These vagabond shoes  
They are longing to stray

\- Pytał, co porabiamy. To mówię mu, że przeważnie gramy, a on pyta, czy Wagnera. Czujesz to, Austria? Bałwan jeden, myśli, że my tutaj spiskujemy.

Right through the very heart of it  
New York, New York

\- No powiedz, że mój brat mnie chociaż trochę zna.  
Roderich już otwiera usta, by się odezwać, by zapewnić, jak świetnie go rozumie i wspomnieć o…  
O poważnym, na sekundę uciekającym gdzieś w bok spojrzeniu Niemiec.  
\- Trzeba mu wybaczyć - mówi zamiast tego. - My, Europejczycy, zazwyczaj sobie nie ufamy.  
\- Zgredy – kiwa głową Alfred.  
\- Wiesz co? Myślę, że „New York” nie powinno się grać na fortepianie. – Roderich przerywa grę, w roztargnieniu dotyka przegubu Ameryki. - A co ty byś pomyślał, gdyby Anglia zaczął spotykać się z Niemcami?  
\- Że ma wygniecioną koszulę – śmieje się Ameryka. – Bez urazy, Austria, ale twój brat jest tak sztywny, że można by na nim prasować. A z tym „New York” to masz rację.

*

Przez uchylone drzwi zagląda zawalony nutami fortepian, nieco bliżej majaczy w półmroku rzucona na krzesło koszula. Chyba świeci księżyc, blade światło, poszatkowane przez żaluzje, kładzie się paskami na podłodze, stoliku, na szklankach z niedopitą whisky.  
Gdzieś w ciemnym kącie Frank Sinatra przekonuje, że chciałby budzić się w mieście, które nigdy nie zasypia.  
\- Wiesz… - Oddech łaskocze w ucho, rwący się lekko i bardzo, bardzo gorący. – Wiesz, co jest dobre w gramofonach?  
\- Co takiego…?  
\- To, że masz i muzykę, i wolne ręce.

*

Nowojorskie noce mają w sobie coś, co sprawia, że szkoda je przesypiać – dlatego też Austria nie śpi. Stoi tylko przy oknie, patrzy przez żaluzje na migotanie miasta i słucha jego miarowego, spalinowego oddechu, szybkiego tętna ludzkich kroków, czkawki klaksonu.  
\- Betty! – Klakson. - Hej, Betty, nie wygłupiaj się…  
Trzaska otwierane okno.  
\- Cicho tam! Wiesz, która jest godzina, idioto!?  
Która, powtarza w duchu Austria. Która godzina? Ale zegarek leży na szafce, daleko, i odmierza jeszcze dalszy, nieważny czas wiedeński, a wreszcie jaka to różnica?  
Piętro niżej rozlega się szmer rozmowy, potem śmiechy, zupełnie jakby mieszkańców nie otaczały cienkie, niepozwalające wiele ukryć ściany. Na dachach, już ponad neonami, ale wciąż pod księżycem wrzeszczą koty, a gdzieś w półmroku… Tak, w półmroku mieszkania wciąż jeszcze słychać echo piosenki, chociaż igła gramofonu zatrzymała się już dawno temu.

I want to wake up in the city  
That doesn't sleep  
And find I'm king of the hill  
Top of the heap

Austria stoi przy oknie, wyglądając przez żaluzje i przez kilka chwil czuje się całkiem szczęśliwy. A kiedy zasypia, śni mu się noc, wielka, gramofonowa płyta kołująca nad miastem.

*

Już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że Ameryka jest zupełnie jak jazz: pomimo licznych zalet wciąż pozostaje tak samo hałaśliwy.  
\- WSTAWAJ! – woła, bezceremonialnie siadając Austrii na nogach. – Telegram do ciebie!  
\- Niech to szlag! – No cóż, trudno oczekiwać dobrych manier od kogoś, na kogo z rozpędu zrzucono kilkadziesiąt kilo dorosłego mężczyzny. – Złaź ze mnie w tej chwili!  
Roderich wyplątuje się z pościeli, sięga po telegram, nie trudząc się szukaniem okularów.  
GDZIE TY JESTEŚ DO CHOLERY  
\- Niemcy?  
\- Prusy – wzdycha Austria. – Niemcy nie przeklina.  
\- Aha – rzuca nieuważnie Alfred, szukając czegoś po kieszeniach. Po chwili jedną ręką wyciąga zapalniczkę, a drugą odbiera Austrii telegram.  
\- Zaczekaj, co ty chcesz…  
\- Powiesz, że nie dotarł - uśmiecha się beztrosko Ameryka, zbliżając róg kartki do ognia. – Zwal na mnie, jak chcesz. Przecież umówiliśmy się, że zostaniesz parę dni, prawda?  
Jazz, oprócz tego, że hałaśliwy, jest też subtelny jak uderzenie pięścią w klawiaturę. Austria dochodzi do wniosku, że nie zna lepszej muzyki.

*

Zabawa w Nowym Jorku to, mimo wszystko, nie tylko jazz i dancingi. Istnieją też inne rozrywki, tyleż popularne, co nieskomplikowane i tyleż nieskomplikowane, co stare. I właśnie dla tych rozrywek zapuszczają się teraz o zmierzchu w biedniejsze, coraz słabiej oświetlone zakątki Bronxu.  
Jeśli chodzi o ich genezę, Austria zapoznał się z nią po drodze, słuchając przy okazji zapewnień, że nikt nie dostanie w gębę, tamtejsi znają Amerykę jeszcze z czasów prohibicji i nie ma się czym martwić.  
\- Chodzi o to, Austria, że jeszcze niedawno nie było tutaj dużo do oglądania. Z prawej strony preria, z lewej preria, pośrodku co najwyżej kilka chałup i zagroda dla bydła. No i saloon. Więc rozumiesz, jeśli człowiek chciał się tutaj rozerwać, miał do wyboru tylko bójkę albo potańcówkę, jedno i drugie po pijaku. I trwało to tak długo, że właściwie jest już tradycyjne.  
Tradycyjna rozrywka, myśli Austria, wchodząc za nim do zadymionego lokalu i dalej, do następnej salki, pełnej Murzynów i Latynosów. Stoły i krzesła odsunięto, na wolnej przestrzeni rozgrzewają się już rozebrani do podkoszulków pięściarze. Tradycyjna rozrywka, muzyka i pięści. Muzykę już znał, teraz zaś…

… I'm king of the hill  
Top of the heap

Ameryka śmieje się, trąca go łokciem.  
\- Patrz, jak się złożyło!  
\- Co? – Roderich rozgląda się ze zdziwieniem. Tak, rzeczywiście, na kontuarze stoi radio, ale… - Mają zamiar bić się przy muzyce?  
\- Przecież widzisz.  
\- Dlaczego? Po co?  
\- Bo to nielegalne. Muzykę się puszcza, żeby ewentualny kapuś czy policjant nie usłyszał walki.  
Austria kiwa głową w milczeniu. Pięściarze wydają mu się identyczni, równego wzrostu, tak samo czarni, tak samo kędzierzawi, o tak samo obandażowanych pięściach i tak samo wprawni w ich używaniu. Nie kat i ofiara, tylko dwaj przeciwnicy.

If I can make it there  
I'll make it anywhere

\- Dawaj, Lee!  
\- Z lewej go, Danny!

It's up to you  
New York, New York

Publiczność gwiżdże, wrzeszczy, tupie, właściciel lokalu zmienia gorączkowo stacje, szukając bardziej skocznego, głośniejszego kawałka.  
\- Austria, w porządku? Co jest?  
\- Nic. – Głos Austrii brzmi głucho. – My w Europie też puszczamy muzykę.

*

\- Dobra – odzywa się Ameryka, kiedy wychodzą na ulicę. – Co się dzieje, Austria? Coś w Europie? Uprzedzam, przywalę ci, jeśli powiesz, że nic.  
Dobrą chwilę idą w milczeniu, ścigani cichnącym jazzgotem radia z lokalu, właśnie tak, jazzgotem. Lampy mżą słabym światłem, to zdecydowanie nie jest dzielnica migotania i Austria wie, że to absurdalne, ale z jakiegoś powodu te wątłe światełka straszliwie go przygnębiają.  
– Po co to wszystko? – pyta znękanym głosem. Starym głosem, do licha, przecież jest stary, starszy niż ktokolwiek na tym kontynencie może sobie wyobrazić.  
\- Co?  
\- Dobry Boże, czy my powariowaliśmy? Po co nam teraz to wszystko?  
\- O co ci chodzi, człowieku?  
\- Jak myślisz, będziemy tak do końca świata grać, włóczyć się po mieście i…  
\- Przestań, do cholery! – Ameryka przystaje gwałtownie, łapie go za ramię. – I nie wciskaj mi, że teraz ci się zebrało na wątpliwości, bo… To ten telegram, Austria, to cię tak rozpieprzyło, widzę przecież. Więc mów, co jest. Coś się dzieje w Europie? Słyszałem, że ostatnio idzie wam tam całkiem nieźle, ale…  
\- Puść mnie, jeśli łaska – brzmi spokojna odpowiedź. Roderich potrząsa głową, niezbyt gwałtownie uwalnia się z uścisku, po czym dodaje, zakłopotany: - Przepraszam cię. Po prostu przypomniałem coś sobie i… Dość już mam całej tej mojej Europy. Jestem chory na samo wspomnienie. Przepraszam.  
W świetle latarni widzi, jak brwi Ameryki unoszą się jeszcze wyżej.  
\- Nie no, nie gniewam się… - mówi Alfred, na dobre zbity z tropu. – Słuchaj, może ja nie powinienem palić tamtego telegramu? Co się dzieje?  
\- Kiedy wyjeżdżałem, wszystko było w najlepszym porządku. Ale…  
\- Ale teraz kopnęło cię sumienie i jednak polecisz sprawdzić, czy coś się nie popsuło – dopowiada Ameryka, po trochu z irytacją, po trochu z ulgą.  
\- Niech to, naprawdę mnie znasz – stwierdza Austria, po czym uśmiecha się nagle do dalekich, rozmigotanych wieżowców. – Zamierzam wrócić jutro. Ale na razie… Na razie skorzystajmy z tego, że jest dzisiaj i chodźmy się napić.

These little town blues  
Are melting away  
I'm gonna make a brand new start of it  
In old New York

*

\- Zobaczymy się niedługo, co? – pyta Ameryka, kiedy żegnają się na lotnisku.  
\- Bardzo możliwe – odpowiada ostrożnie Austria.  
\- I nie przejmuj się, człowieku – Mocne klepnięcie w ramię, spojrzenie z bliska, niebieskie i roześmiane. Oczy trochę mrużą się od wiatru. – Będzie dobrze, cokolwiek tam się dzieje.  
\- Austria! – woła jeszcze, gdy Roderich wsiada już do samolotu.  
\- Słucham!  
\- Jeśli spotkasz Anglię, możesz go ode mnie kopnąć!  
Austria parska mimowolnie, jego śmiech ginie w ryku startującego silnika; hałas jest taki, że ledwie słyszy własne myśli - And if I can make it there, I'm gonna make it anywhere - gubi natrętną, plączącą się w głowie piosenkę, It's up to you, New York, New York...  
Chwila jeszcze i nie słyszy, nie myśli już nic.


	4. Dwaj samotni ludzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilog Jazzowy. Chociaż, by być zupełnie szczerą, jest to raczej Epilog Milczący (i powojenny). Płyta stanęła, jazz band sobie poszedł, muzyka nie gra. Ale za to motto pochodzi z Sinatry.  
> 330 słów.

Strangers in the night, two lonely people,  
we were strangers in the night.

 

Dzwonek telefonu dosięga go w łazience, wyrzuca spod prysznica, gdzie próbował zmyć z siebie trupi odór Europy.  
\- Al? Roy z tej strony. Miałem ci sprawdzić, kiedy Niemcy pozakładali pierwsze obozy za...  
\- Do rzeczy, człowieku - przerywa niecierpliwe Ameryka. – No więc?  
\- No więc zaczęli w trzydziestym trzecim. Nie uwierzysz, jak ci powiem...  
\- Myślę, że uwierzę. Na terenie Austrii?  
\- Na razie dokopałem się do Mauthausen, założony w sierpniu, w trzydziestym ósmym.  
Trzydziesty ósmy. A więc kiedy się spotykali, wtedy już... To dlatego był wtedy taki przybity?  
\- Al?  
\- Okej - mówi Alfred, wpatrując się w Steinwaya stojącego po drugiej stronie pokoju. - To wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć. Dzięki za fatygę.  
\- Nie ma sprawy.  
Trzydziesty ósmy. Czyli kiedy tutaj razem grali, Austria miał już na rękach tyle krwi, że to aż dziwne, że palce nie lepiły mu się do klawiszy.  
Ameryka stoi dłuższą chwilę niezdecydowany, przeczesując dłonią mokre włosy, aż wreszcie podchodzi do fortepianu i stanowczo zatrzaskuje wieko. Już więcej na nim nie zagra, za nic nie dotknie klawiatury.

*

\- Co to znaczy: stracony!? Jakim prawem!?  
\- To była legalna egzekucja, uchwalona przez Sojuszniczą Radę Kontroli Niemiec. Oczywiście wydamy wam ciało... - tłumaczył Ameryka, a głos miał spokojny, wyrozumiały, głos kogoś, kto wie lepiej, co jest słuszne i kto zamierza wszystko poukładać. Niedługo do tego wyrozumiałego tonu ma się przyzwyczaić cały świat, ale tego Austria jeszcze nie wie, do tej pory nie wiedział nawet, że Ameryka potrafi tak mówić.  
Zresztą jakie to ma teraz znaczenie.  
Teraz Austria siedzi w swoim pokoju, patrzy w ciemniejący lutowy wieczór i próbuje zrozumieć, co się stało. Stracony. Wyrokiem Rady. Smutna konieczność. Jutro wydadzą ciało.  
... Więc odratowali Gilberta tylko po to, by mógł o własnych siłach dojść na egzekucję?  
Roderich wstaje powoli. Musi jeszcze iść do Niemiec, powiedzieć mu, że ma już tylko jednego brata, musi...  
Opada z powrotem na fotel, zgarbiony, z dłońmi zanurzonymi w ciemnych włosach. Musi jeszcze przejść przez pokój, w którym straszy trumienne pudło fortepianu.


End file.
